Captain Swan Drabbles
by fairytalelovr
Summary: <html><head></head>Series of Captain Swan drabbles based on either the episodes or the spoilers. Spoilers will be clearly marked. Mostly fluff.</html>
1. Chapter 1

SPOILERS FOR 4x02.

Little drabble about Emma's thoughts as she warmed up. All CS fluff.

The heater was still blowing warm air towards her and that, combined with the steamy mug of hot cocoa and the small pile of blankets on top of her, was making the cold vanish very quickly. Not to mention the hot furnace of a pirate who refused to leave her side. She could remember all too well the desperation in Killian's voice. The relief in coming out and finding herself in his arms, relaxing and feeling him relax as well as he squeezed her closer. Her own need to be closer to him, knowing what she'd almost lost. He had been the first one to come back. The first person to never give up on her, to stand by her side at all times. She wasn't stupid, she knew he cared about her. Anyone with eyes could see that. But she'd never thought she'd hear that level of anguish on his voice, like she heard through the walkie while she was trapped in the ice cave. So she found herself quite unable to let go of him. And she found she liked it. His arms around her, their hands entwined, light kisses on her hairline.

Sensing movement returning to her thawing limbs, Emma gave the now empty mug to Henry, pulled Killian up and pushed him towards the couch, knowing his kneeling position just could _not_ be comfortable after so long. He tried to protest, but quieted once he realized what she was doing and smiled as she cuddled on his side, his arm going back around her as her head laid on his shoulder.

"Now" she mumbled sleepily "so much more comfy."

She could feel his smile, but didn't have it in her to care. She'd hated the experience. Not only because she'd almost frozen to death but because it rendered her impotent. Used to action, she hadn't felt that level of helplessness since… Well, truthfully, not since she was locked up in a cell, a positive pregnancy test in her hands. And she had hated it. All she could imagine was what she was going to lose, all the quiet moments she would never have, all the dates she'd been avoiding. And there was nothing she could do but lie there on the ice and hope.

Emma Swan was not very used to hoping. And she definitely was not used to trusting, to depending on other people. But tonight she'd known, without a single doubt in her mind, that if there were two people who could get her out of that cave, it was her father and her… and Killian. Even as she lost sensibility over her limbs, she'd known that the two of them would find a way to get her out – or die trying.

And if a week– who was she kidding, earlier that same day she'd been avoiding Killian because she'd been afraid of what they could become, she'd still been afraid of getting hurt.

She'd heard what her dad had said to Elsa on the walkie. For thirty years, she'd been a survivor. She excelled at that. She was also sick of it. After this little adventure, with Killian's screams still very alive on her mind, she wanted to _live_.

She'd never had what she was having right now. A family to cuddle and care for her. Someone – or some people – who would drop whatever they were doing to come to her rescue, who would not rest until they were all home safe and sound. Growing up in foster care and then alone on the streets it just wasn't something you could have. And she liked it. Who wouldn't. So she decided she wanted more. Greedy, she wanted the whole package.

"You know," she said, lifting her head to look into Killian's blue eyes "that was some second date."

He snorted, his arms clenching and pulling her closer against him. "Don't blame me for not desiring a repeated performance so soon, love."

Emma smiled. "I was thinking, maybe for our third date, we could try one of those quiet dinners. I heard they can be quite nice."

He smiled too, lifting one of his expressive eyebrows. "Isn't that a bit tame for us? I thought you liked to test my heart's strength."

"Well, you know, variety is good for the soul. Or whatever. What do you say?"

"I'd say my heart has been tested enough for the time being. I think a quiet dinner would be a nice new exercise."

"Good," she laid back her head on his chest, "my heart could also use the rest."


	2. Of blackmail and trust

**N/A: Wow! This started as a post-episode drabble and turned into a 1000+ word monstrosity. That might even be continued. Anyway, enjoy!**

Emma burst into the diner, looking around and letting out a smile when she saw him sitting in a booth. Her eyebrows frowned a bit, though, when she saw the brooding posture he kept. Deciding to tackle one problem at a time, she slid into the seat across from him. "Guess what, we figured out how to thaw our little problem!"

His lips quirked into an excuse of a smile. "I told you, you'd figure it out love. When is the hunting party leaving?"

"Not until tomorrow." she replied, deciding it was time to get into the second problem. "More than enough time for you to spill." he tried to pull a confused face, but gave up almost instantly, knowing there was no fooling her. "Come on, the last time you disappeared without a reason, acted all sketchy and brooding Zelena was–" she stopped herself and raised an eyebrow, her eyes flickering to his hook for a second. "Killian, please tell me…"

"Nothing you need to worry about, love."

"Killian. What was the deal you made with Gold? To get your hand back?"

"Emma…"

"Don't 'Emma' me. What was the deal?" He looked at her and Emma could see all the hurt and regret in his eyes. She sighed. "There's a reason they say not to make a deal with the devil."

"I know. I thought I could outsmart him. I should've known it wouldn't work."

"Then why did you?"

"Because I wanted it to be perfect. Our date. I wanted it to be perfect for you. To be everything you deserved it to be. And I wanted to hold you with _two_ hands."

She gave a weak smile, holding both his hand and hook in her hands. "I asked you out _despite_ of your hook, because it doesn't define who you are. It never mattered to me." he mentioned to say something, but she interrupted "And if you tell me I deserve a 'whole' man, I'm gonna punch you. I deserve someone who won't leave me. And to this day, you're the only one who fit this bill. Now, tell me what the deal was and I'll help you."

"I think we've both dealt with the Dark One enough times to know there's no breaking a deal with him. It's my burden to bear."

"I know. And I also know what is it like to want to handle things by yourself. Eventually you have to trust other people."

"I just… I can't lose you."

"You won't." the sincereness on her voice and in her beautiful green eyes broke him. Besides, if he continued doing what the crocodile bid him to do, then he'd lose her anyway. Better to get it over with and hope for her forgiveness.

.

.

Emma was seething. After exploding one of Granny's lights, calling Killian stupid, irresponsible idiot, marching out in a fury and slamming the door to her office on her father's face, she'd paced the length of the small room until she calmed down enough not to see red anymore. At that point, she opened the door, apologized to a weary David and joined into making up a plan.

.

.

Emma finally found him at the docks, moping in one of the benches. She had taken the whole day and night to actually calm down, and it was only after her mother pulled her aside and forced her to talk over breakfast that she finally put things in perspective. Besides, she couldn't deny trying to work on the plan the night before had been hellish when she spent half the time waiting for him to show up. "You were incredibly and utterly stupid."

"I know." he mumbled miserably and Emma couldn't help but take some comfort from his pain.

"But can I take it's safe to say you won't do something like that ever again?"

He chuckled darkly. "I've learned my lesson."

She sighed, reaching for his hand. "Good." he smiled a tiny fraction and squeezed her fingers. "Now if you excuse me, I have a certain ass to kick."

"Emma!"

She was gone and into her car before he could follow.

.

.

"Henry, grab your coat, we're leaving." Grandson and grandfather, who had been examining an object on the counter of the pawnshop, looked at her.

"Mom, my shift is not over for…"

"You no longer work here. You can still see your grandfather, but only if Regina or I are with you. You're never to be alone with him anymore." she saw Belle come from the back room and Henry started to protest. "There is no argument. Grab your jacket and go wait by the car."

The boy knew better than to argue with his mother when she was this furious so he did as he was bid. As soon as the door closed behind him, Mr. Gold broke the silence that had befallen the three adults. "Dare I ask what have I done now to warrant such reaction, Sheriff?"

"You know what you've done. Unless you've made so many unspeakable things recently you can't even keep track of. You know, being an _old man_ and all. A lot of _hats_ must fit." It was with great satisfaction that Emma saw the sleazy pawnbroker get very nervous.

"I'm not sure what you're implying, Ms. Swan."

"Yes, you are. You know exactly what I'm saying. And you know what, I should've known. I can't believe I didn't suspect it."

"Suspect what? Emma, what exactly are you accusing my husband of?"

"Lying to you. And then using this lie to carry out his insane cruelties. Neal was right. You are a monster. He should never have given up his life for yours." She left the shop then, still too irritated to care about the effects of her revelation.

Henry was leaning by the car, clearly annoyed, and Killian was running towards them, very out of breath. "Swan… are… you… crazy?" he panted.

"The two of you, inside the car. Now!"

They both complied quickly, not wanting to upset her even more. "Where are we going?"

"To talk to Regina. I'll bet you she found something for a memory problem ever since Henry couldn't remember her. And we're gonna need it. To find out _why_ I don't remember this Snow Queen and what happened to Elsa. And Gold's connection to it all."

"But grandpa said he didn't know her. He swore with the dagger."

"Yeah, well, your grandpa is a compulsive liar. What else is new." she slapped Killian's shoulder "And if you ever make another deal with him I swear to God, I'll cut off your other hand!"


End file.
